1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to swimming aids. More specifically, the present invention relates to swim shoes and swim fins.
2. Prior Art
In the field of swimming aids, swim fins are well known. A typical swim fin comprises a foot-covering portion and a fin extending longitudinally from and away from the toe of the foot-covering portion. This allows the user to gain more power in their swimming by increasing the surface area over which their foot displaces water while kicking. The main drawback to the typical design is that walking in the typical swim fin is awkward and difficult, and climbing ladders, as those on the sides of boats, is nearly impossible. Additionally, the typical fin is suitable only for a standard flutter kick, and is of no assistance, and could potentially be a hindrance, to other types of kicks such as a frog kick.
Swim shoes are also well known, and typically provide a cover for a user's foot while walking oh a beach or deck and while in the water. There are several versions of swim shoes that integrate fins into their design. However, most sacrifice surface area, and thus effectiveness, for the sake of improving mobility. Additionally, most swim shoes that integrate fins into their design retain the longitudinal extension of the fin beyond the toe of the shoe, and thus only marginally improve the problem with walking and do not address the problem with climbing ladders at all.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a swim shoe with integrated fins that does not sacrifice the effectiveness of a typical swim fin but that allows the user to easily walk and climb ladders while wearing the swim shoe and that can be used for all types of swimming kicks.